


how king leo saved the day despite captain mako and noble parker's doubts about his abilities as a proper king

by skullcrow (orphan_account)



Series: the adventures of a self-insert and his two best friends [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/skullcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for mako and parker, because reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how king leo saved the day despite captain mako and noble parker's doubts about his abilities as a proper king

Frantic knocking on wood echoes eerily through the long hallways of the motley castle. The full moon casts ethereal light on the intimidating structure, while the stars twinkle brightly against the dark background. The knocker's fist repeatedly bangs against the ornately carved doors in desperation, before finally yelling out, "King Leo! There's an army marching toward us! They should be at the gates by dawn!"

A door opens to the knocker's right, not as grand as the double doors at the very end of the hallway, but certainly as large and imposing. "What's going on?" a sleepy voice asks. "Mako? Is that you?"

The captain of the guard, a teenager older than the king with long dark hair, turns around to look at the speaker. A tall demigirl wearing spectacles with their long hair in a bun stares blearily back at her. "Parker! Where's Leo?"

"He's in there," Parker replies, pointing to the king's room behind the double doors. "He's with someone, I think . . . Tall and kind of cute."

Mako groans. "Really? Again? What about that redhead queen from before?"

"I have no idea," the tall noble replies with a grin of amusement. It fades quickly as she asks, "What were you saying about an army?"

"Oh, fuck, you're right. LIONEL! FOR GOD'S SAKE, OPEN THE DOOR!" Mako yells, turning back to the doors and banging their fist against it in determination. Suddenly, it swings open, and the tall somebody Parker had been talking about stands there awkwardly.

Oh my god, he's hot.

"Holy shit. Um, do you know where Leo is?"

He nods and gestures inside.

"Um. All right, thanks. PARKER, COME ON!" Mako grabs Parker's hand and pulls them through, leaving the poor, attractive guy standing awkwardly at the doors. The sight that greets them, however, makes them stop dead in their tracks, because—not only is there a dark-haired boy with a lopsided golden crown on his head—there's a blonde girl on the bed as well. Mako's jaw drops in complete surprise as the two pull away in alarm. Beside them, Parker is similarly shocked.

"Holy fucking shit," Mako whispers. "We're about go into  _war_ and you're sitting here making out with a—" They pause to look at the blonde. Oh my god, she's hot. For all his lack of intelligence, King Leo has a very good taste in lovers. "—a very good-looking person," they grudgingly continue, earning an amused smile from both Leo and the blonde.

"C'mon, Mako, one last kiss," Leo pleads. The blonde grins and pulls the king into another kiss.

"Mako, it's dawn!" Parker cries out, sending a jolt of terror down the captain of the guard's spine. They look fearfully out the window, where a massive army is visibly walking straight towards them.

"Leo!" Mako says pleadingly.

"One last kiss!" Leo insists.

"You said that earlier!"

"One las—"

_BOOM._

"What . . ." Parker murmurs, eyes wide. "What was that?"

"The gates," Mako answers grimly. "They've destroyed the gates."

* * *

An hour later, they're sitting in the dungeon. The tall guy isn't there with them, having suddenly vanished during the chaos. The blonde girl taps absently on the wall with the only window high above them. Parker holds a broken arm to their body. Mako is pissed.

"Get us out of here, or else!" they yell.

Their jailer smirks. "I'm afraid our queen would prefer you and your king to stay here."

Leo perks up.

"FUCK YOUR QUEEN," Mako snarls, rattling the bars of the cell. "WE WANT OUT!"

"If you don't stay quiet, she'll come down here," the jailer threatens.

That's when Leo starts yelling.

"HEY, QUEENIE! YEAH, YOU! WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN HERE? CAN'T DEAL WITH US YOURSELF?" the king calls, slamming his body against the bars.

Mako stares in confusion at the yelling king, before readily accompanying his voice with their own taunts. "THAT'S RIGHT! C'MON, SCARED OF A FEW PRISONERS? COME ON!"

Eventually, they succeed in drawing the queen down. Probably not a good idea. "Causing a little trouble?" she asks smoothly, stopping a few feet away from them. Hot damn.

 _No, Mako, now's not the time to stare at pretty, potentially deadly, queens,_  they remind themself.

"Hey, sugar, are you rationed?" All eyes turn to Leo. He's got a mischievous grin on his face. Beside Mako, Parker groans, whether from pain or from Leo's words, Mako isn't sure. They feel like groaning themself. "'Cause I've got a ticket with your name on it!" the king finishes, smirking.

The queen blinks. "Are you . . .  _flirting_ with me?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah. It's kind of a thing I do," Leo admits cheerfully, grinning at the queen. "I'm also doing it as a diversion, because in a few minutes, you're going to be in my place."

Even before he stops speaking, someone outside the room declares, "Nobody move! You're surrounded!" The speaker walks in, sword in hand. Mako and Parker gape in surprise as the tall guy from before raises a sword, the point almost touching the queen's neck. Several other people enter, all armed with swords, all clothed in black. Tall guy barks an order to one of the others, and someone relieves the jailer of their keys.

"Glad to see you still alive, King Leo," tall dude says with amusement as they're all freed from their cell.

"I didn't think that would work," Leo comments, giving tall dude a friendly punch on his shoulder as he steps out of the cell. "See, I'm not just a lovestruck pigeon," he adds, turning to the others and gesturing at their saviors. "I created a secret organization specifically for situations like these. Blondie here"—the blonde girl flips him off and walks off to help the others—"was tapping  _Morse code_. That's how they knew what was happening and what to do."

"Never doubted you for a second," Parker pipes up.

"We always believed in you," Mako agrees, nodding furiously.

"Sure, you're all totally not lying. Now, my loyal subjects, lock everyone up! I have to go check out how much damage these backward fucks did to my precious castle."

He strides out of the dungeons and into the sunlight, followed by Parker and Mako.

**Author's Note:**

> updated it 4/3/16 to correct pronouns


End file.
